


Girlfriend? Yeah.

by Firebird_18



Series: Camren One-shots [30]
Category: Fifth Harmony (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 17:39:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12040896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firebird_18/pseuds/Firebird_18
Summary: Sequel to my other oneshot - The Not So New Girl





	Girlfriend? Yeah.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I've been so inactive, writer's block's a bitch you know?
> 
> That and school's started again and I've got my book to work on so lots of work atm.
> 
> Anyway, this was requested by: 
> 
> XcamilasbananaX on Wattpad
> 
> Hope you like it :)

 

"Lolo!”

 

Lauren looked up as she closed the door behind her to see Sofi running towards her. Lauren laughed as Sofi wrapped her arms around her and hugged her tightly.

  
“Hi Sof. Where’s Camz?” Lauren asked with a smile. Sofi grinned and pointed upstairs. Lauren walked past the kitchen carefully but closed her eyes with a sigh when she heard Sinu call out a greeting. Lauren reluctantly replied and walked upstairs with a shake of her head.

 

Look, it’s not that Lauren hated Camila’s parents, it was quite the opposite really, they were great. It’s just that when they were home there was a set door open policy and dammit Lauren just wanted to make out with Camila in peace.

 

“Hey Camz.” Lauren said, pushing her bedroom door open and seeing Camila lying on her bed. Lauren frowned when she got no reply so she walked a bit closer and saw Camila’s eyes closed and her earbuds in.

 

Lauren smiled softly before carefully taking an earbud out.

 

“What you listening to babe?” Lauren asked innocently. Camila shrieked and shot up on her bed, a hand over her heart.

  
“Holy crap Laur! Give me a heart attack why don’t you!” Camila screeched. Lauren bit her lip to try and stop laughing as Camila frowned at her.

 

“I thought you might’ve heard me come in.” Lauren said, her voice wavering with her laughter. Camila pouted, kneeling on her bed with her arms folded. Lauren stepped up to the edge of the bed and gently placed her hands on Camila’s hips.

 

Camila’s pout was twitching with the power of not smiling as Lauren looked at her wide eyed and apologetic.

 

“I’m sorry baby, forgive me?” Lauren asked sweetly. Camila rolled her eyes, shuffling forward so she could wrap her arms around Lauren’s shoulders.

 

“You are such an ass sometimes.” Camila grumbled. Lauren laughed gently, placing a soft kiss to the tip of Camila’s nose.

  
“But you love it really.” Lauren replied cheekily. Camila grinned, her hand trailing up into Lauren’s hair and tugging her forward again, their noses brushing and lips grazing.

 

“Yeah, I do.”

 

\----

 

Lauren walked down the school halls, The Whispers following her as she wandered to her locker. She was rummaging around inside when a cough came from her right. Lauren looked over and saw Dinah, Normani and Ally watching her curiously.

  
“Um, hi?” Lauren said with a smile. “What’s up guys?”   
  
“Turns out you're hot topic number one today.” Ally piped up. Normani hummed with a smirk and Dinah rolled her eyes.

  
“You seen chancho yet?” Dinah asked. Lauren paused and nodded slowly, smiling as she pulled out her textbook.

 

“Went to hers this morning.” Lauren replied. Lauren closed her locker and looked at the three girls with a large grin.

 

“Boo!”   
  
Lauren jumped and turned around to see Camila watching her gleefully, her lip trapped between her teeth and a big grin on her face.

  
“Hi.” Lauren said, slightly breathless. “What’s up?”   
  
“I just wanted to scare you.” Camila shrugged, tugging Lauren closer by her jacket. Lauren grinned goofily at Camila.

 

“You expecting something bigger?” Lauren teased. Camila shrugged as the bell went.

 

“I’ll see you guys later.” Camila pressed a quick kiss to Lauren’s cheek and waved at the other three as she practically strutted back down the hallway.

 

“Eyes up Romeo.” Normani muttered, nudging Lauren’s shoulder before they headed off to their lessons.

 

\----

 

Lauren had barely sat down at their usual lunch table when Ally came running up to the table, slamming down into the chair with wide eyes.

  
“You guys heard?” She asked quietly, her voice strained. Dinah dropped her sandwich and leaned forward with a smirk.

  
“Heard what?” Lauren rolled her eyes; these two lived for the drama. Lauren pulled out a bottle of water and looked around the room, trying to spot Camila.

 

“Austin’s going to ask out Mila.” Lauren dropped her water bottle and looked at Ally.

 

“He’s what?” She asked dumbly, jaw dropped and eyes wide, blinking rapidly in shock.

 

“Austin was bragging to Shawn and Troy, something about her not being able to resist or some other stupid ass conversation.” Normani said as she sat down. “Oh there they are now.”

 

Lauren looked around and saw Camila and Austin walk into the room. Lauren took the time to smile dreamily at her… Camila; high waisted black jeans showing off exactly what those Cuban genes gave her, a simple black top under a camo green jacket, and that jawline that could still cut glass. Good lord she was beautiful, Lauren could literally write songs about her. In fact she’s fairly sure Camila has written one or two about her, the one’s she’d sung to her the other day were definitely about her, hands down. 

 

Then Lauren remembered what was going to happen.

 

Lauren watched with narrowed eyes as Austin stopped Camila and looked at her with those supposedly charming eyes. She watched as Camila looked at him with raised eyebrows and a slight smirk on her lips.

 

She saw Camila’s lips move and Austin frown. Camila went to walk away when Austin put his hand on her arm and stopped her. Lauren raised her eyebrow and felt Dinah nudge her.

 

“Go.” She whispered. Lauren sighed, tugging her jacket straight and running a hand through her hair. She stood up and began weaving through the other students. The Whispers followed her as she smiled at people before she came to a stop by Camila’s side.

 

“There you are Camz.” Lauren looked down at Camila with a smile before she looked towards Austin with a smirk. “Mahone.”   
  
“Jauregui.” Austin replied tightly. Camila looked between Lauren and Austin with a confused smile.

 

“As I was saying Austin, I promised Lauren I would meet her for lunch.” Camila said. Lauren chuckled, so that had been the girl's reply to what was no doubt Austin’s attempt to ask her out.

  
“But about that date?” Austin asked again. Camila glanced up at Lauren, slipping her hand into Lauren’s and going to pull her away. Lauren paused and pulled Camila back.

  
“You two going on a date?” Lauren asked innocently. Camila glared at Lauren as Austin flashed a smile at Camila.

  
“If Camila agrees.” Austin said smugly. Camila glared at Lauren who kept smiling in amusement. Lauren leant down and let her lips brush Camila’s ear.

 

“You need a hand here Camz?” She asked. Camila sighed and nodded. Lauren straightened up and fixed Austin with a smile.

  
“Don’t you know it’s rude to ask someone’s girlfriend out in front of them?” Lauren asked. Austin paled slightly before his face flushed red. He almost growled but stomped off as Lauren wrapped her arm around Camila’s shoulder and led her to their table.

 

“How’d that go Laur?” Normani asked with a grin as they sat down. Camila rolled her eyes and huffed while Lauren snickered.

  
“Just another reason for Austin to hate me.” Lauren said with a sigh. Dinah laughed and high fived Lauren as Ally shook her head.

 

“You should give that boy a break Laur.” Ally said with a slight frown.

  
“Look Lucy didn’t mention any boyfriend when she kissed me.” Lauren mumbled. Camila paused at that and looked at Lauren curiously. “What?”   
  
“You stole Austin’s girlfriend?” She asked. Lauren shook her head rapidly.

 

“No. I accidently helped her cheat on him. Which by the way would never have happened if I’d known she and Austin were together. I’m no cheater.” Lauren said with a frown before smirking. “Although she was a good kisser.”   
  
Lauren yelped when she felt a kick to her shin from Ally who was glaring at her. Lauren looked at her and Ally gestured to Camila who was looking at Lauren, unimpressed. Lauren winced and smiled weakly.

 

“But no where near as good as you baby.” She said nervously. Camila raised her eyebrow and hummed.

  
“Uh huh. Nice save babe.” Camila said sarcastically. Lauren pouted and shuffled closer to Camila.

 

“You know you’re my favourite person ever. And you’re definitely the best person I’ve ever kissed Camz.” Lauren said gently, interlacing their fingers and smiling softly at Camila, stars in her eyes.

 

“I take offense to that.” Normani said absentmindedly. Camila looked at her in surprise. “Party a year ago.” Normani continued, waving it off. Dinah looked at her softly and smiled.

  
“You’re the best person  _ I’ve  _ ever kissed Manibear.” Dinah said. Normani blushed and kissed Dinah softly before resting her head on Dinah’s shoulder.   
  
Camila rolled her eyes and grinned at her friends before turning her attention back to a still grovelling Lauren.

  
“I know I am Lo.” Camila said proudly. Dinah snorted.

  
“Good to know both halves of Camren are so sure of themselves.” She teased. Lauren turned to gaze at Camila as she laughed. Lauren found herself watching her with a soft smile, like Camila had hung the stars in the sky just for her. Camila noticed her staring and blushed before smirking.

  
“So girlfriend huh?” Camila asked. Lauren was shaken from her thoughts as she remembered her slip of the tongue when talking to Austin.    
  
“Yeah. Girlfriend.” Lauren said with a smile. Camila raised her eyebrow before nodding. “I mean, I might not be sure about some things in life but I am sure about you. And that I love you.”

 

Lauren was sure she heard half the school cooing and cheering as Camila practically lunged at Lauren, wrapping her arms around her neck and latching onto the other girl's lips. Lauren smiled against Camila’s lips, tangling her hands in her hair and listening to her sigh.

 

Lauren felt Camila giggle as Dinah spoke up.

 

“That was so gross and puke worthy but like damn it, I ship it so hard.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked it :)
> 
> As always kudos / comments / requests always welcome here and on Tumblr + Wattpad @viper476


End file.
